


100 Baby Challenge

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [84]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Fluff, New York City, gaming jokes, sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Theo has come down with a little something known as pregnancy brain.





	100 Baby Challenge

It’s quiet, late enough that Tyler is sound asleep even though the three year old has always tended to stay up late. Philip isn’t asleep, he’s sitting in his writing room. This is a new thing, a room he’s had since they moved into this little townhouse when they found out Theo was pregnant with their second child. He’d always written at the kitchen table or even in bed, but now he had an actual room where he could write. He had to admit he really was starting to understand why his father always seemed to slink away to his office to work on important things. It was nice to have the dedicated space even if it did mean that he was farther away from his supply of tea. Philip finished up the verse he was working on, still not quite happy with the wording and making a mental note to go digging around in the thesaurus when he got back, and went to go make some tea. He was wearing the light gray cardigan that Angie always teased him about for looking like Mister Rogers and he slid the sleeves of it up to his elbows as he padded to the kitchen.

Philip hummed softly to himself as he set about making his tea, getting the electrical kettle hot while he grabbed his favorite tea and sugar. Once his tea was ready, he slipped a few cookies into his cardigan pocket and carefully pick up the mug. To get from the kitchen to his writing room, Philip had to pass by the bottom of the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. Standing there was Theo wrapped in a bathrobe and looking mildly confused. She was beautiful, about halfway through her pregnancy and seemingly lit by a glow from within. And Philip didn’t just think that way because he was a poet, it was true.

"What's up?" Philip asked taking a sip of his tea.

Theo began to frown, "I forgot why I came downstairs," she let out a sigh.

This had been happening to her more and more often recently. Theo called it her pregnancy brain. 

“That’s because we’re all just real life versions of the Sims,” Philip said, “and god just cancelled your action.”

Theo then turned to glare at Philip, "Oh shut up, I'm going back upstairs."

“I’m sorry,” Philip laughed, “I couldn’t resist.”

"Uh huh..." Theo turned to make her way back upstairs, "sure you couldn't."

He knew she wasn’t actually that upset with him, just tired and achy.

"I bet you by the time you reach the top of those stairs you'll remember why you came down here!" Philip called out.

Theo muttered something under her breath and continued her journey up.


End file.
